Implementations described herein relate generally to information retrieval and, more particularly, to highlighting of document elements and the use of this information.
The World Wide Web (“web”) contains a vast amount of information. Locating a desired portion of the information, however, can be challenging. This problem is compounded because the amount of information on the web and the number of new users inexperienced at web searching are growing rapidly.
Some existing services permit a user to highlight portions of web pages that are of interest to the user. This highlighting can be persistent, such that when the user later accesses those web pages the highlighting is present. The highlighting might permit the user to easily find portions of these web pages that the user previously identified as being of interest, as indicated by the user's previous highlighting.